


Cardcaptor Yomi

by gkscotty



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkscotty/pseuds/gkscotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation at Chiyo's holiday house, the girls binge on anime on a rainy day and have strange dreams...</p><p>(this was to be part 1 of a three part fic, each with a different anime, but since part 2 never came together the framing device was never written. However, I think Yomi as Cardcaptor Sakura is enough to stand on its own!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardcaptor Yomi

**BEDROOM 1  
** Yomi, Tomo, Kagura and Kaorin sleep in this room. Slowly zoom into Yomi's face as she mumbles in her sleep.

 **YOMI** (mumbling) :  <Windy...> huh? Wha? 

Fade to white as Yomi turns over in her sleep.

 

 

**EXT : HIGH SCHOOL FRONT GROUNDS, DAY**

**TITLE** : Yomi's dream.

It's early morning and everyone is arriving for school. YOMI is among the crowds. She heads toward the school, but an uproar seems to be happening near the school's front door - there's a large crowd of frantically chattering people.

 **YOMI** : Huh? What's going on?

She heads toward the crowd. CHIYO is on the edge of the crowd - she notices Yomi and waves.

 **CHIYO** (calling) : Yomi-san!

Yomi runs over to Chiyo.

 **YOMI** : Good morning, Chiyo-chan! (looks at the crowd) Uh, what's going on?  
 **CHIYO** (excited) : You'll never believe this, Yomi-san, you have to come see it! It's amazing!  
 **YOMI** : What's amazing?  
 **CHIYO** : I can't describe it, just come and see!

Chiyo starts pulling at Yomi's hand, making Yomi follow her.

 **YOMI** : All right, I'm coming!

Yomi gets dragged off.

**CUT TO :**

**SPORTS FIELD  
** The sports field at the back of the school. There is an enormous, helter-skelter pile of school desks and chairs in the centre of the field, going up about thirty to forty feet. A crowd of students and teachers has formed around the pile - among the crowd are OSAKA, TOMO, YUKARI and NYAMO. (AKA Minamo) Yomi approaches the crowd, and looks up at the pile.

 **YOMI** (breathless) : ... spectacular.  
 **CHIYO** (awed) : Yes it is. It's incredible!

Tomo notices Yomi, and runs over to her.

 **TOMO** : Yomi! Hey, Yomi.  
 **YOMI** : Oh, morning Tomo.  
 **TOMO** (hyper) : You see the big pile of desks, right? Isn't that the coolest thing ever?  
 **YOMI** : Coolest? It's definitely impressive, but how's it cool?  
 **TOMO** : Because since there's no desks left in the school, we're all getting today off! (punches air) Yes! I've been praying for a day like this!

Osaka wanders over to them.

 **OSAKA** : Ohhhh, so you are responsible for this, Tomo-chan?  
 **TOMO** : Huh? No, I don't think so.  
 **OSAKA** (disappointed) : Oh... I was hoping to congratulate you on the composition...  
 **TOMO** (confused) : The composition?  
 **OSAKA** : Yes, it's very artistic. The uniform materials but seemingly random structure suggest great insight into the ordered routine of high school life, yet the occasional odd touches - such as those school shoes on the western side, the volleyballs on the east, and Kimura-sensei stranded on the top accentuate the chaotic side that also exists.  
 **KIMURA** (shrieks, OS) : PLEASE SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!

Tomo stares at Osaka for a bit.

 **TOMO** : Is what you just said good?  
 **OSAKA** (blankly) : I don't know.  
 **CHIYO** : It's not bad.  
 **TOMO** (smile) : All right then! (folds arms) In that case, I did do it!  
 **YOMI** (glare) : You already said you didn't, idiot. (calms down) Besides, there's no way Tomo could do something like this.  
 **CHIYO** : She's right, it should be impossible for someone to move all these desks and pile them so high, especially in the middle of the night without anyone noticing!  
 **TOMO** : Oh? Of course, Chiyo-suke! What kind of person could do this?  
 **SOMETHING INSIDE YOMI'S SCHOOLBAG** : A Clow Card!

Yomi freezes, turning completely grey. The other girls look confused.

 **TOMO** : Whose voice was that?  
 **OSAKA** : Did it come from Yomi's schoolbag?

Osaka starts walking around Yomi to inspect her bag. Yomi unfreezes and cluches her bag in front of her.

 **YOMI** (babbling) : It was nothing! Just, uh, my music player. I like to listen to it with the volume very loud.  
 **TOMO** (slightly confused) : Oh, uh, okay. (rallies) Well, since we have the day off, lets not waste another moment! (punches air) Follow me to the shops!

Osaka, Yomi and Chiyo all cheer and punch the air, though Yomi and Chiyo do it a little more reluctantly.

The group turn... and see Yukari-sensei standing over them, obviously HIGHLY PISSED OFF. She glares at them and lightning crackles around her head.

 **YUKARI** (ranting) : So that's what it's like, huh? Here I am looking for volunteers to help clean this mess up, but you (infuriated) ungrateful brats are trying to sneak away to go shopping and get ice cream, leaving all the work for us (self pity) poor teachers!  
 **CHIYO** : Ah! Sorry, Yukari-sensei!  
 **TOMO** : Hey! We're not obliged to volunteer! It's not our problem if the school's in a mess...  
 **YUKARI** : What? (angry) Of course it's your problem! Right, I'm drafting you to teach you a lesson about school spirit! You'll spend the day taking these desks and chairs back into the school!

All four girls look distraught. Osaka, Chiyo and Yomi glare at Tomo.

 **YOMI** : Nice one, Tomo.  
 **OSAKA** : Yeah, nice one.

 

 **INT : CLASSROOM, DAY  
** The room is half full of desks. There is also a TV and video player at the back of the room. SAKAKI, KAGURA, YOMI, TOMO, OSAKA and CHIYO come into the room, each carrying a different number of chairs depending on their size.

Osaka puts down the chairs she's carrying, and turns to Chiyo.

 **OSAKA** : You know, I've learned a lot about school spirit today.  
 **CHIYO** : What have you learned?  
 **OSAKA** : School spirit is difficult and I could do without it.  
 **CHIYO** (frown) : I don't think that's what you were meant to learn...

Tomo looks at the TV.

 **TOMO** (to Yomi) : Oh yeah, I just remembered I had something to show you. (eye glints) Something verrrry interesting.  
 **YOMI** (cautious) : Interesting?  
 **TOMO** : Verrrry interesting!  
 **OSAKA** : Oooh! Show us!  
 **KAGURA** : Yeah, we need something to break up the day. We haven't had a rest yet. Show it!  
 **TOMO** (thoughtful) : Well, I don't know if I should show it to everyone... (she looks at their curious faces) ah well, what the heck!

Tomo pulls a video out of a bag she has, and slots it into a VCR. She explains while the tape rewinds.

 **TOMO** : A few nights ago I was messing around with my dad's video camera, and I managed to catch some shots of something verrrry interesting!

Tomo presses play and everyone crowds around the TV.

**CUT TO :**

**TV  
** The TV shows a view of the Tokyo skyline at night. Suddenly a huge ethereal blue bird rises up from behind the buildings, and flies into the air.

**CUT TO :**

**THE GIRLS  
** Chiyo, Osaka, Kagura and Sakaki look impressed. Yomi looks startled and terrified.

 **OSAKA** : Waaoooowwwww...  
 **CHIYO** : I heard about this on the news...  
 **KAGURA** : So that's the giant ghost bird... it's amazing.  
 **YOMI** (sweating) : It's not really anything, I bet it was all a hoax...  
 **TOMO** : Don't say that, Yomi-chan. The best is yet to come!

**CUT TO :**

**TV  
** The bird is flying over the city. The camera zooms in on its back and we can clearly see Yomi clinging onto its back in her pyjamas. She holds a long staff with a beak-like head on one end.

**CUT TO :**

**THE GIRLS  
** Chiyo, Osaka, Kagura and Sakaki are completely stunned. Yomi has frozen up again. Tomo is smirking.

**CUT TO :**

**TV  
** Yomi is now sitting on her staff, broomstick-style, and flying high above the city. The head of the staff (now behind her) has grown large wings. She seems to be somewhat enjoying it. The picture turns into static as the clip ends. 

**CUT TO :**

**THE GIRLS  
** Everyone is still stunned, and Yomi is shaking slightly -she looks like she's going to have a nervous breakdown.

 **SAKAKI** (wide-eyed) : Yomi is a...  
 **OSAKA** (eyes sparkle) : Magical Girl!?!  
 **YOMI** (shocked and horrified) : Oh god, they've found out...  
 **TOMO** : Yep, looks like it's true. (mad) Yomi-chan! When were you going to tell your best friends about this?

Yomi looks at Tomo with a completely blank expression for a moment, before she suddenly explodes with anger.

 **YOMI** (raging) : Did you have to show this video to everyone who just happened to be in the room? Do you have any concept of tact at all???  
 **TOMO** (backing up) : Woah, woah, hold on Yomi-chan, I didn't think you'd mind so much...  
 **YOMI** : Mind? Of course I don't mind! Not only do I have to do this ridiculous "cardcaptor" thing, but now all my friends have to know about it too!  
 **KAGURA** : Huh? Hey, slow down Yomi. What's a "Cardcaptor?"  
 **YOMI** : Hmph, I might as well show you.

Yomi angrily stomps over to her schoolbag and kicks it.

 **YOMI** : Come on, you might as well come out now.  
 **VOICE** : Really?  
 **YOMI** : The damage is done. Come out.

The top of the bag opens and the strange being known only as CHIYO'S FATHER rises out of it. He looks like normal, except he has a pair of white wings. Sakaki gasps and blushes at the sight of him.

 **CHIYO'S FATHER** : Good after noon every one. I am Keroberos, the beast of the seal that guards the book of the Clow.

Everyone oooh's except for Yomi, who looks severely irritated. Osaka quickly sticks up her hand.

 **OSAKA** : Question!  
 **CHIYO'S FATHER** : Yes?  
 **OSAKA** : Can we call you Kero-chan?

Chiyo's father turns orange, then purple. He starts to shake wildly.

 **CHIYO'S FATHER** (angry) : Never!  
 **OSAKA** (cowering) : I'm sorry!

Tomo quickly sticks up her hand.

 **TOMO** : Question!  
 **CHIYO'S FATHER** : What?  
 **TOMO** : How about Kero-san?

Chiyo's father stops shaking so much, before turning green and then back to yellow.

 **CHIYO'S FATHER** : That would be acceptable.

(and I'll label him as Kero-san from now on)

 **YOMI** : Anyway, I met this stupid thing a few nights ago...

**DREAM FADE OUT**

**CUT TO :**

**BASEMENT  
** The basement of Yomi's house. There are many shelves of books down here and also a large freezer. Yomi walks down the steps from the upper house.

 **YOMI** (VO) : I had been studying history, and remembered that my father had some books on the subject in his library. So I went to get them.  
 **TOMO** (VO) : Question!

**CUT TO :**

**AV ROOM  
** Tomo has her hand up. Yomi sighs and looks at Tomo.

 **YOMI** : What is it Tomo?  
 **TOMO** : Doesn't your family keep its freezer in the basement too?  
 **YOMI** : What's your point?  
 **TOMO** : Well, you went down to get things other than books, right? (teasing) Didn't you?  
 **YOMI** (scowls) : As I was saying, I went down to find *books.*

**CUT TO :**

**BASEMENT  
** The past-Yomi raids the freezer for tubs of ice-cream.

 **YOMI** (VO) : While I was searching for the book I wanted, I heard a strange sound.

Sure enough, a snoring sound is heard. Yomi panics and quickly hides her ice-cream.

 **YOMI** (looking around) : Is someone there?

No answer. Yomi looks around cautiously and starts following the sound to the furthest away shelves, tucked away in the back corner of the basement.

 **YOMI** : Anyone there?

Yomi looks down the shelves. A book on one of the shelves is glowing dimly. The snoring is coming from it.

 **YOMI** : What's that?

She walks over to the shelf and picks up the book. It's a thick book with a complicated picture of a winged lion in the front and a metal clasp locking it. The lock flashes for a moment and then falls open. Yomi opens the book and looks inside - a deck of cards is packed into a recess in the book. She picks up the top card.

 **YOMI** : What are cards doing in a book? Hm. (turns over the card and reads the name.)  <Windy.>  
 **YOMI** (VO) : I really shouldn't have said that.

A magic circle appears below Yomi's feet and a powerful wind kicks up. She yells, bracing herself and struggling to keep her footing - as she does so, the wind catches the cards making them fly into the air and be swept into a vent.

**DREAM FADE OUT**

**CUT TO :**

**AV ROOM  
** Tomo, Kagura, Osaka and Sakaki are raptly listening to Yomi's story. Chiyo is frowning and has narrowed her eyes. Yomi still doesn't look too happy - she's got her hands folded and has a dark expression on her face.

 **OSAKA** : Wow, it sounds like the plot of a good anime!  
 **CHIYO** (suspicious) : It sounds a *lot* like the plot of a good anime...

Kero-san floats a little higher into the air.

 **KERO-SAN** : The cards that Yomi carelessly scattered all over this city were the Clow cards, magical cards created by a great magician called Clow Reed. If they are not recovered, they will cause chaos and a great disaster will occur!

Osaka gasps in fear!

 **TOMO** (startled) : A disaster?  
 **KERO-SAN** : In order to recapture the cards, I have given Yomi magic. She is now a Cardcaptor!

Everyone "Ooooh's" appreciatively. Yomi just gets madder.

 **TOMO** (eyes sparking) : So Yomi is a magical girl!  
 **KAGURA** : It's the birth of Cardcaptor Yomi!  
 **YOMI** : Hey! I didn't say I would do this! In fact, I am most emphatically, absolutely, positively not doing this stupid magical girl thing!

Everyone except Sakaki looks shocked. Chiyo looks ready to cry.

 **TOMO/OSAKA/KAGURA** : YOU'RE NOT???  
 **SAKAKI** (cool) : What a waste.  
 **CHIYO** (weepy) : Yomi-san...  
 **KERO-SAN** : But you are the only one who can!  
 **YOMI** : I don't care. I have other things to worry about. I'm really not the right kind of person for fighting monsters anyway!  
 **CHIYO** (weepy, OS) : Yomi-san...

Yomi looks down. Chiyo is standing at around her knee level - she has her hands clasped together and looks ready to cry.

 **CHIYO** (whiny) : but Yomi-san... Kero-san says there will be a great disaster if you don't get the cards back. I don't want there to be a great disaster! I don't! We need you to protect everyone!

Yomi lightly hits Chiyo on the head.

 **YOMI** : Idiot! What do you think we pay police for?  
 **CHIYO** (whiny) : But Yomi-san...

Someone puts their hand on Chiyo's shoulder. It's Tomo.

 **TOMO** (kindly) : Now, now Chiyo-chan, it's not fair to force Yomi into this. It's her choice whether she wants to do something dangerous like this.

Yomi looks genuinely affected by Tomo's speech.

 **YOMI** (amazed) : Tomo... you actually understand the way I feel?  
 **TOMO** (calm) : Of course, Yomi-chan. We can't make you do something you don't want to. (turns to Kero-san) Kero-san, please accept that Yomi does not want to be a Cardcaptor. 

Kero looks thoughtful...

 **TOMO** (cont) : And with that in mind... (hyper, throws arms up) PLEASE MAKE ME HER SUCCESSOR!

Everyone looks horrified, especially Yomi. Only Osaka throws up her arms and cheers.

 **OSAKA** : Yaaaay, Cardcaptor Tomo!  
 **KERO-SAN** (hesitant) : Well, I think I could consider it in an emergency.

Everyone except Osaka looks even more horrified. Yomi grimaces and pushes her glasses back with her finger. 

 **YOMI** : Well, I suppose I have to do it now.  
 **TOMO** : Wha? You're changing your mind?  
 **YOMI** : I don't know what kind of event I'm supposed to try and prevent, but it'll definitely be a lot less disastrous than giving Tomo magical powers.  
 **TOMO** : Ehhhh? What's that meant to mean?

**FADE OUT**

 

 **EXT : STREET - DAY  
** YOMI walks down the street with CHIYO.

 **YOMI** : Well, that was a long day... we don't usually have to work that hard when classes are actually on.

Chiyo smiles and giggles, then looks serious.

 **CHIYO** : Uh, Yomi-san?  
 **YOMI** : Huh? What is it, Chiyo-chan?  
 **CHIYO** : Some of us were talking during break... and we decided that we really want to help you as much as we can with your Cardcaptor duties!

Yomi seems touched.

 **YOMI** : You will? (happy sigh) I suppose that's a relief... I'm not very enthusiastic about all this, but it's good to know I won't be going into it alone!

Chiyo smiles and giggles again.

 **CHIYO** : Hey, do you have the time to come see something?  
 **YOMI** : What is it?  
 **CHIYO** : It's a surprise!  
 **YOMI** : Ah, okay...  
 **CHIYO** : Great!

Chiyo grabs Yomi's hand and starts dragging her along the sidewalk.

 **YOMI** : Hey! Where are we going?  
 **CHIYO** : It's at my house!

**CUT TO :**

 

 **FAR VIEW OF CHIYO'S HOUSE  
** Chiyo drags Yomi up the front drive.

**CUT TO :**

**CHIYO'S BEDROOM  
** Shot of the door that leads out of the room. It opens and Chiyo and Yomi enter the room.

 **CHIYO** : Welcome to Cardcaptor HQ!

Shot of the room's interior. Many of the girls are milling around... OSAKA sits at the table writing something. KAORIN and CHIHIRO are messing around with tape measures and bits of fabric in one corner, and TOMO and KAGURA are putting up a banner that reads "CARDCAPTOR HQ" above the window at the back of the room.

 **YOMI** (gasp) : What is this?  
 **CHIYO** : This is Cardcaptor HQ, where we shall all pool our resources to make your job as the Cardcaptor as easy as possible!

Show Chihiro and Kaorin.

 **KAORIN** : I'll be making costumes for your battles!  
 **CHIHIRO** : And I'll be your make-up artist!

Show Kagura. She has a towel hanging around her neck.

 **KAGURA** : I'm your personal trainer! I'll be getting you to the peak of physical perfection to fight those Clow Cards!

Quick pan over to Osaka, sitting at the desk.

 **OSAKA** : I'm your speechwriter and choreographer, so I'll make up your (pose) heroic poses and (pose) phrases!

Yomi is a little stunned/horrified at this. Chiyo points over to SAKAKI, who kneels down beside KERO-SAN. The stuffed cat is lying on a miniature sun lounger.

 **SAKAKI** (blushing) : Can I get you anything else, Kero-san?  
 **KERO-SAN** : A cool glass of Toma-to juice would be nice.  
 **CHIYO** : Sakaki-san is Kero-san's personal assistant...

Tomo runs up behind Yomi.

 **TOMO** (interrupting) : And I'm your personal assistant, Yomi-chan! I'll be organising your schedule and making sure you have everything you need to be a superior magical girl!  
 **YOMI** (amazed) : You're organising MY schedule? You have trouble getting out of bed before noon!  
 **TOMO** : Yes, but I'm reliably informed that when it comes to unwanted messing in other people's lives, I'm the best! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!  
 **CHIYO** (awkward laugh) : As for me, my family has influential ties to the local media, so I'll be your public relations officer and spin doctor!  
 **TOMO** : She'll be good at that. Chiyo-chan's so naive and optimistic she can see an upside to even the biggest foul-up!

Yomi looks around, somewhat overwhelmed.

 **YOMI** (confused) : Right... so wait a minute... what am I again?  
 **CHIYO** : You're the magical girl!  
 **YOMI** : Oh yeah. (to self) I was afraid of that. (to all) Now, now wait a minute... I appreciate everybody's efforts, but this is really, REALLY too much. It's nice, but I don't think I'll need an organisation dedicated to helping me...  
 **CHIYO** : Of course you will! It makes sense... as a Cardcaptor, you need to be able to concentrate on capturing cards! We'll make sure that all the other lesser concerns of a magical girl are taken care of, so you can concentrate on your task!  
 **YOMI** (hesitant) : Well, I guess that makes sense...  
 **CHIYO** : Alright! You just relax Yomi-san, don't worry about a thing! We'll take care of everything!

Chiyo wanders off to talk to Kagura. Yomi looks awkward and sits down.

 **YOMI** : Well, I suppose this could work.

Tomo approaches her with a piece of paper and hands it to her.

 **TOMO** : Here's your training schedule for the next week, Yomi-chan!  
 **YOMI** : My schedule?

She looks at the schedule. It's packed with nasty things - two hour jogging sessions, dance and gymnastics lessons, martial arts, oratory training with a speech therapist, rehearsals, positive thinking therapy, exhibitionism therapy, and at least an hour of "comic relief with your family" each day. It's enough to keep her busy all day every day.

Yomi turns pale, then gets mad.

 **YOMI** : What the hell is this?  
 **TOMO** : Your schedule. We've got a week until we're going to try to capture that clow card, so this is to get you ready for the battle!  
 **YOMI** : A week? Why are we waiting a week?  
 **TOMO** : We need all that time to train you, of course!  
 **YOMI** (narrows eyes) : And I suppose it's a nice coincidence that this will effectively cancel school for the next week?  
 **TOMO** : Heh heh, yeah, that's nice too...  
 **YOMI** : I refuse to do it, if I have to do this I want it over with as soon as possible and not have a different monster every week to stretch things out...

She is interrupted when a thrown towel hits her face. Kagura approaches her and grabs her hand.

 **KAGURA** : Are you ready yet Yomi? We're half an hour behind on the schedule, so we'll have to do the 12 km jog I'd planned in an hour and a half!

Kagura starts walking out the room, dragging Yomi behind her.

 **YOMI** : 12 km? I can't do that! Hey, let go of my hand damnit! (dragged out of room) Somebody, save me!  
 **KAGURA** (OS) : Aw, calm down, it's not that hard. Besides, you'll lose weight...  
 **YOMI** (pause, OS) : ... really?

Chiyo looks thoughtful.

 **CHIYO** : I knew we were forgetting something! We'll have to get Yomi a boyfriend to save her every week!  
 **TOMO** : Yomi? Boyfriend? Not likely...  
 **YOMI** (OS) : I HAVE VERY GOOD HEARING, TOMO!

**FADE OUT**

 

 **EXT : STREETS - DAY  
** KAGURA runs along the street with an obviously tired YOMI following her.

 **OSAKA** (VO) : And so Yomi embarked on her training schedule.

The background changes to sunset.

 **OSAKA** (VO) : She ran like she never had before...

The location fades to an open plain with donuts half submerged into the ground.

 **OSAKA** (VO, cont) : ... crossing the Donut Plains...

Locaction changes again, and now Yomi is walking waist deep in bubbling water.

 **OSAKA** (VO, cont) : ... fording the Soda Lake...

Location change - Yomi now runs along a road made of stars at night!

 **OSAKA** (cont, VO) : ... and sprinting along the Star Road until she arrived at her destination...

 

 **EXT : AT SCHOOL FRONT GATE - NIGHT  
** OSAKA, YOMI, TOMO and CHIYO stand on the sidewalk outside the gate. Osaka is waving an arm in the air.

 **OSAKA** (cont) : Our school!  
 **YOMI** (angry) : I didn't do any of that!  
 **TOMO** : Hey Osaka, did you have a Super Famicom?  
 **OSAKA** : I got it second hand... why do you ask?  
 **TOMO** : Oh, no reason...

A van pulls up behind the four girls. SAKAKI (carrying KERO-SAN) and NYAMO (AKA Kurosawa Minamo-sensei) get out the passenger and driver doors. KAORIN, KAGURA and CHIHIRO pile out the back doors and start unpacking a lot of cases from the van. Nyamo looks around.

 **YOMI** (startled, whispers to Chiyo) : What's Kurosawa-sensei doing here? Don't tell me you told her about this too?  
 **CHIYO** : Relax... Kero-san said he'd take care of it.  
 **NYAMO** (to Sakaki) : You know, you never really explained why I had to drive you here...

Sakaki just holds Kero-san up in front of her. Nyamo and Kero-san's eyes meet. Kero-san's eyes start to glow and spirals appear in Nyamo's eyes.

 **KERO-SAN** : You will forget you came here.  
 **NYAMO** (vacant) : I will forget I came here.  
 **KERO-SAN** : You will walk directly home.  
 **NYAMO** (vacant) : I will walk directly home.  
 **KERO-SAN** : You will excuse Osaka from P.E. in the future.  
 **NYAMO** (vacant) : I will excuse Osaka from P.E. in the future.  
 **OSAKA** (calling) : Thank you, Kero-san!  
 **KERO-SAN** (to Nyamo) : Good. Now, go!  
 **NYAMO** (vacant) : I will go directly home...

Nyamo turns and starts crossing the road. While the girls are talking she starts climbing over a wall, and we hear a dog barking.

Yomi looks at the van.

 **YOMI** : What did you need to bring a van for?  
 **CHIYO** : Well, you need somewhere to get changed, don't you?  
 **YOMI** (alarmed) : I need to get changed? (realises, puts hand on forehead) Oh yeah, the costume. (to Kaorin) You have made something tasteful, right Kaorin?  
 **KAORIN** : Of course! Get in the van and try it on!  
 **YOMI** : Hm, okay...

Yomi climbs into the back of the van. Kaorin and Chiyo follow her in to help.

Moments later there is an ENRAGED SCREAM from Yomi.

**CUT TO :**

**CLOSE UP SCENE OF YOMI'S COSTUME  
** Yomi is pictured against a background of ice and water. She wears a white leotard, blue knee high boots and a large blue cape. The cape is split into three pointed sections from the waist-level down, and the centre section is longer than the other two. (which hang over her arms) She also has a blue cap with a triangular yellow peak on it, and a black bow-tie.  
She glares at the camera.

 **YOMI** : I look like a penguin!

The background fades away to show Kaorin, Chiyo, Tomo and Sakaki standing around. Sakaki is standing apart from the others and is blushing.

 **KAORIN** (apologetic) : Sorry, Yomi. I didn't have time to make a new costume so I reused some parts from Chiyo's culture festival costume...  
 **CHIYO** : ... but it's good anyway, right Yomi-san?  
 **YOMI** : I have never been this embarrassed in my life, and I've been in the same class as Tomo since grade school!

Kaorin looks quite hurt. Chiyo frowns.

 **CHIYO** (fervently defending Kaorin) : Well, I like it!  
 **TOMO** (relishing Yomi's embarrassment) : So do I!  
 **SAKAKI** (overcome with emotion) : Yomi's almost... cute... (thinking to self) In a "I want to break your legs" way...  
 **TOMO** : There! You're outvoted, Yomi-chan!  
 **YOMI** (angry) : Only people who have to wear this costume get a vote! (sighs to herself) Look, let's just get this over with...

She walks toward the school. Chiyo and Tomo follow her. Kaorin turns to Sakaki.

 **KAORIN** : I'm glad you like the costume I made, Sakaki-san! 

Sakaki ignores her and floats off after Yomi.

 **SAKAKI** : Cuuute...

Kaorin looks a bit startled.

 **KAORIN** : Sakaki-san? (panicing) Oh no, did I just create a rival?

**CUT TO :**

**SCHOOL GROUNDS  
** The paved area in front of the school. Chihiro is setting up some folding canvas chairs - the chairs have "MIHAMA-SAN," "KERO-SAN," "MIZUHARA-SAN" and "WRITER" on their backs. Kagura is standing over a large portable TV camera. Osaka is holding a boom mike.

Yomi looks at the equipment and becomes quite alarmed.

 **YOMI** : What are these cameras here for?  
 **OSAKA** (vacantly) :  <Boom mike!>  
 **KAGURA** : Chiyo-chan got them with her dad's help.  
 **YOMI** : I don't mind where they came from, but WHY are they HERE?  
 **OSAKA** (vacantly) :  <Boom mike!>  
 **CHIYO** : Well, as your press officer, I thought that it would be best if we had a video recording of your battles, to serve as proof to the authorities that...  
 **YOMI** (anxious) : Proof? (pulls at leotard) The last thing I want is proof, Chiyo!  
 **CHIYO** : Hey, hey, don't worry, we'll blur your face Yomi-san!  
 **OSAKA** (vacant) :  <Boom mike!>  
 **CHIYO** : By the way Osaka, that's Kaorin's microphone... you get a chair.  
 **OSAKA** : Oh yeah...

Osaka hands the mike to Kaorin

 **OSAKA** : Your  <Boom mike!>

She then heads over to the "WRITER" chair and sits down. After just a moment she stands straight back up again and walks over to Yomi with some paper.

 **OSAKA** : Here's the script!

Osaka hands the paper to Yomi and walks away before Yomi can respond. Bewildered, Yomi starts reading over the paper. Meanwhile, Chiyo and Sakaki sit in their chairs (Sakaki has Kero-san on her lap and sits in his chair) and Tomo sits in the MIZUHARA-SAN chair. Kagura and Kaorin ready their equipment. Chihiro just stands about near the chairs.

Yomi is reading the script.

 **YOMI** (disbelieving) : What the hell?

Chiyo stands.

 **CHIYO** : Okay everyone, the clow card will probably be here soon, so we'll start shooting! Good luck everyone! (points to Chihiro, then Yomi) Make up!  
 **OSAKA** (confused) : Make up? Is Yomi a sailor senshi as well?

Chihiro runs out to Yomi, who is still reading the script.

 **YOMI** : They can't really be expecting me to say this...

Chihiro pushes a powder pad into Yomi's face a few times, making Yomi cough and splutter on the powder. As Chihiro runs behind the camera, Tomo runs in front of it with a clapperboard.

 **TOMO** : Yomi fights a clow card, scene one take one! (clap!)  
 **CHIYO** : Okay, ACTION!

Yomi is still sputtering a little from the unexpected powder, and taking a long look at the script.

 **YOMI** : Okay, my attack is... (in one breath) Wonderful sunshine and moonlight starry supernova tasty instant microwave noodles (eyes cross) puncture pack and microwave at high... (sigh) I think she got distracted while writing.  
 **CHIYO** (calling) : Yomi-san, we're rolling now!  
 **YOMI** : What, already?  
 **CHIYO** : Yes, so please summon your staff and find the card now!  
 **YOMI** : Alright! Let's get this over with.

Yomi holds out her palm, which has the Key on it.

 **YOMI** : The key which hides powers of the dark!

The key starts levitating into the air, and a magic circle appears under Yomi's feet.

 **YOMI** : Show your true form before me! I, Koyomi, command you under our contract!

The key is glowing brightly.

 **YOMI** :  <RELEASE!>

The whole area glows brightly, and the key enlarges into the full-sized staff. Yomi grabs it while it's still floating.

The people at the chairs are watching with a sense of awe.

 **OSAKA** : Waaaaow...  
 **TOMO** : That's incredible!  
 **CHIYO** : Yes but... where's the clow card?

The whole area suddenly darkens almost completely, as if all the nearby light is being drained away. The area becomes totally silent.

 **CHIYO** (nervous) : W, what's this feeling of sudden dread?  
 **KERO-SAN** (ominous) : The card is on it's way...

Yomi looks around nervously. Dark shadows move across the walls, flowing down out of the windows to the ground.

Chiyo turns to Kero-san.

 **CHIYO** : Are those shadows without bodies?  
 **KERO-SAN** : Yes. This must be the work of the Shadow card!

Yomi looks alarmed, but confident. The shadows are pooling into large blobs of darkness on the ground and forming a circle around her. They start rushing toward her.  
Yomi just throws the WINDY card on the ground.

 **YOMI** : Finally we get to the perks of being a magical girl... (raises staff) Wind, become a binding chain!  <WINDY!>

She hits the card with the head of the staff. Instantly a half-dozen streams of glowing winds fly away from the card, twisting around the darkness as it pounces on Yomi's position. The wind punches and cuts though the shadows, but the fragments of shadows aren't defeated. They rain down on Yomi's position, and she has to dodge frantically to avoid being hit.

 **YOMI** : Agh! It didn't work!  
 **KERO-SAN** : Yomi! Use the fly card to get out of their reach!

Yomi quickly climbs on top of the staff.

 **YOMI** :  <FLY!>

The staff sprouts wings and starts flying. Yomi floats about uselessly on it, unable to cast Windy while she's flying. Tentacles of darkness periodically rise up and snap at her heels, but she avoids them.

Chiyo watches her with some alarm.

 **CHIYO** : This is great television, but Yomi-san's really in danger! (turns to Kero-san) Isn't there anything we could do for her?  
 **KERO-SAN** (thoughtful) : The Shadow card has seemingly taken the shadows of every student in this school... but if we were to shine light on them, those shadows would disappear, leaving only the body of Shadow.  
 **CHIYO** (nods) : I see. Thank you. (to Sakaki, Tomo and Osaka.) Sakaki-san, Tomo-san, Osaka-san! Quick, go turn on every light in the school!

Sakaki, Tomo and Osaka nod, and run for the front door of the school.

Meanwhile, desks and chairs are being thrown out of the windows of the school. They are being aimed at Yomi, who has to bank and swoop to avoid them. After dodging three desks, KIMURA is thrown out a window.

 **KIMURA** : AAAGH! THEY GOT ME AGAIN! 

He lands on Yomi's staff and sits on it, directly facing Yomi. 

 **YOMI** (stunned) : Ki-Kimura-sensei?

Kimura looks down at the staff, then at Yomi.

 **KIMURA** : Mizuhara-san, do you realise you are sitting on a pink staff with a kno...

Yomi backfists him in the face before he can finish. He passes out and falls off the staff.  
Unfortunately while this was happening a tentacle crept up and it now grabs the back of Yomi's staff. It pulls down sharply, nearly sending Yomi tumbling from the staff. Yomi tries to fly up but can't. She turns and sees the tentacle - Yomi tries to kick it, but she can't budge it.

 **YOMI** : Hey, get off me you damn stupid... (kick kick) let go, damnit! (kick kick)

Suddenly the lights in the east (right) wing of the school start to come on. Yomi looks around, confused. The shadows melt away as the light falls upon them.

The entire left wing of the school has lit up. SAKAKI leans out of the far end window.

 **SAKAKI** (calls) : Are you all right, Yomi?  
 **YOMI** (calls) : I'm fine, thank you!

Yomi looks at the right wing of the school. The lights on the bottom floor are barely a third of the way done, and the lights in the first room on the top floor are flashing on and off. Yomi looks confused and flies up - Tomo is giggling to herself and flicking the lights on and off...

 **YOMI** (angry) : HEY! Can't you even be trusted to turn on a light?  
 **TOMO** (embarrassed) : Heh. (flicks light on) Eh, sorry Yomi-chan!

Yomi flies away, grumbling to herself.

 **YOMI** : Yeesh, I'd have better luck forcing the sun to rise than getting her to help... (looks around) Now, where did that clow card go?  
 **CHIYO** (OS) : Yomi-san!  
 **YOMI** : huh?

Yomi looks down at Chiyo, who is pointing toward the sports field.

 **CHIYO** : It's getting away!

Yomi looks at the field and sees THE SHADOW - a large man in a black grim-reaper style cape - walking away. She glares at it and pursues, losing altitude and landing on the field just two dozen feet behind The Shadow.

 **YOMI** : Hey! Stop right there!

The others come running up behind her as a group. Osaka looks at Yomi with a sense of anticipation.

 **OSAKA** : This is the moment! The super-dramatic speech I put so much work into is about to be said ...  
 **YOMI** (flatly) : I'm tired of this. Let's get this over with so I can go to bed.

Osaka smiles widely.

 **OSAKA** (dumb laugh) : eh he he he he...  
 **CHIHIRO** (tilts head) : That was your speech?  
 **OSAKA** (dumb laugh) : eh he he he he...

Yomi holds up her staff, twirls it and then quickly raises it behind her head.

 **YOMI** : Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!

She swings the staff forward, and holds it at 45 degrees from her. A shining blue card appears on the tip of the staff and The Shadow is quickly sucked into it. Moments later the card falls onto the grass - Yomi stoops, picks it up and turns it over. Sure enough, it's the Shadow.  
Yomi allows herself a smile of relief. Meanwhile, Chiyo turns to Kagura.

 **CHIYO** (stunned) : Kagura-san... tell me you got all that...  
 **KAGURA** : Yeah, no problem Chiyo-chan!  
 **CHIYO** : Thank goodness... (looks around) Hey... where's our soundgirl?

Unfortunately, Kaorin is face down in the dirt, her feet tangled around a wire running from the boom mike. She pokes her head up.

 **KAORIN** (upset) : I asked you not to run so fast, Kagura!

Chiyo slaps her forehead.

**FADE OUT**

 

 **INT : CHIYO'S BEROOM - DAY  
** CHIYO and TOMO busily mess around with a large-screen TV and video. KAGURA and OSAKA sit at the table in the centre of the room, working at something. KAORIN and CHIHIRO are in the corner working on a new costume. The banner that reads "CARDCAPTOR HQ" is still at the back of the room.

The door opens and YOMI enters, followed by SAKAKI who is carrying KERO-SAN. Chiyo looks up.

 **CHIYO** : Ah, Yomi-san's finally here!  
 **YOMI** (bleary-eyed) : What did you call for, Chiyo-chan? I'm still tired after last night.  
 **CHIYO** : We've finished editing the video of the fight and thought you'd like to see it!  
 **YOMI** (tired) : Huh? Oh, yeah... okay. Put it on then.  
 **TOMO** : OK!

Tomo presses play on the VCR. Zoom in to the TV screen... After the static disappears Yomi shows up onscreen.

 **YOMI** (OS) : Hey, you said my face would be blurred!  
 **CHIYO** (OS) : We're doing that next, Yomi-san!  
 **ONSCREEN YOMI** (Tomo's voice, from TV) : Hey, key that holds dark power and stuff! Turn into your true form! (her mouth moves to say RELEASE, but nothing is said)  
 **YOMI** (OS) : What the hell is this? 

Away from the TV screen, Chiyo turns to Yomi.

 **CHIYO** : Since Kaorin missed some of your speeches, we had to redub some parts... so we thought we'd fix up some of the dialogue too!  
 **YOMI** : What? What was wrong with my dialogue?  
 **CHIYO** (diplomatic) : Nothing really...  
 **TOMO** (butting in) : It just sounds a lot cooler and braver this way, Yomi-chan! You need to sound more brave!

On the screen, Kimura has just jumped onto Yomi's broom.

 **ONSCREEN KIMURA** (Kagura doing a silly voice) : Yomi? Why aren't you at home doing your homework?  
 **ONSCREEN YOMI** (Tomo's voice) : Ah! Teacher, look out!

The onscreen Yomi raises her hand but does not hit Kimura. He just falls off the broom.

The real Yomi gasps and glares at the screen some more... it's after the lights are turned on. Onscreen Yomi looks at the right wing of the school. The lights on the bottom floor are barely a third of the way done, and the lights in the first room on the top floor are flashing on and off. She looks confused and flies up - onscreen Tomo is giggling to herself and flicking the lights on and off...

 **ONSCREEN YOMI** (Tomo's voice) : HEY! Great work Tomo! I know I can always count on you, whatever the problem!  
 **ONSCREEN TOMO** (embarrassed, putting on an educated voice) : Aww, it was nothing!

The real Yomi is now burning with RAGE. Tomo approaches her fearlessly/foolishly.

 **TOMO** : So how do you like it, Yomi-chan?  
 **YOMI** (strained, under breath) : kill... you... guys...  
 **TOMO** : What? I didn't hear that... (looks up at the screen) Man, I guess it's true what they say. The camera really does add five pounds.

Yomi nearly doubles over with rage, clenching her fist. Kagura is passing by and leans toward Tomo.

 **KAGURA** : What? I thought the saying was "The camera adds ten pounds."  
 **TOMO** : Yes, but in Yomi's case it only needs to add five...

Yomi goes stiff and an audible CRACK is heard. Chiyo looks at Yomi.

**CHIYO** (concerned) : Yomi-san... are you all right? You look... scary...

Yomi ignores her and walks away from the group a few steps. She holds out a hand.

**YOMI** (menacing) : Key that holds powers of the dark...

**CUT TO :**

**DISTANT VIEW OF CHIYO'S HOUSE**

**CHIYO** (OS) : What are you doing Yomi-san? (pause, then a flash from the windows) Aaah! Yomi-san!

More flashes from the windows. All the girls in the room are heard yelling.

**KERO-SAN** (OS, shouting) : Yomi, stop!  
 **SAKAKI** (OS) : Yomi...  
 **KAORIN** (OS) : Yow!  
 **CHIHIRO** (OS) : Look out!  
 **OSAKA** (OS) : Aaaah!  
 **KAGURA** (OS) : Stop her!  
 **TOMO** (OS) : Aaaaaagh!

The windows of the house crack.

**FADE OUT**

**INT : STAFF ROOM, SCHOOL  
** NYAMO is on the phone, though she seems to be waiting for something and is not talking. YUKARI enters and walks past her.

 **YUKARI** : Hey Nyamo, have you noticed some of the girls in my class acting strange?  
 **NYAMO** : Yukari! Do you mind? I'm in the middle of a very important phone call...  
 **YUKARI** (annoyed) : Alright, geez, way to be friendly Nyamo-domo! (sticks tongue out)

A muffled voice is heard from the phone. Yukari wanders off.

**NYAMO** : Oh, that's him... (to phone) Yes, I'm here Hoshi-san. (more muffled sounds) What do you mean you can't accede to my request? Are you mad? (more, slightly angrier muffled sounds) Excuse me? *I'm* mad? There's nothing insane about the fact that everyone in Osaka NEEDS to be exempted from PE! (click) Hello? Hello? (angry) He hung up! Hmpph, I'll just try the next Osakan school then...

**CUT TO :**

**CORRIDOR  
** Yukari walks along the corridor to her classroom carrying a stack of books and meets YOMI by the door. Yomi is in a remarkably good mood... she sees Yukari coming, and politely opens the classroom door for her.

 **YOMI** (politely) : Please go first, Tanizaki-sensei.  
 **YUKARI** (smile) : Thank you, Mizuhara.

Yukari moves to pass by Yomi, but looks down at her waist.

**YUKARI** (smile, pleasantly) : Have you lost weight, Yomi?  
 **YOMI** (looks down around her) : Well, yes maybe. (smile) I've been getting a lot of exercise lately.

Yukari glares at Yomi and drops her books.

**YUKARI** (ranting) : WELL THERE'S NO NEED TO BRAG ABOUT IT! YEESH! AAAAAGH! WEIGHT-LOSING WOMEN LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK! (shrieks) SIIICCKK!

Yukari scoops up her books and stomps into the classroom, leaving a shell-shocked Yomi in the corridor.

**CUT TO :**

**CLASSROOM  
** Yukari stomps into the classroom and thumps her books down on the desk. As Yomi enters, CHIYO stands up.

**CHIYO** : Stand!

OSAKA, KAGURA, SAKAKI, KAORIN and CHIHIRO stand. They all look scared stiff.

**CHIYO** : Bow!

The standing girls all bow to Yomi, who smiles and bows back.

**CHIYO** : Sit!

Chiyo, Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, Kaorin and Chihiro all sit. Yukari just looks confused. Yomi heads toward her seat, but stops by Chiyo's desk and leans down to her. Her glasses are bright white, Gendo Ikari style and there is an icy tone in her voice as she speaks...

**YOMI** : Good morning, PR officer. Was the video destroyed?  
 **CHIYO** (very nervous) : Y, yes... cremated!  
 **YOMI** : And the authorised press release?  
 **CHIYO** : Sent out, just as you s-said!  
 **YOMI** : Good, well done Chiyo...

Yomi continues toward her seat while Chiyo lets out a sigh of relief.

**CHIYO** (thinking) : I guess the saying about absolute power is right... (shudder)

Yukari raps on her lectern with a ruler.

**YUKARI** : Okay, I'm sure we were all very happy about the unplanned break, but lets get started with homeroom! I can see that all the desks are filled, so I can't be bothered with register... oh, wait. Where's Tomo?

Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Kagura, Kaorin and Chihiro cringe.

**YUKARI** (continued) : Yomi, you're usually close to Tomo. Heard anything?  
 **YOMI** (smile) : I wouldn't worry about Tomo, Yukari-sensei... I'm sure she's nearby.

Yomi spreads some cards on her desk. There's The Windy, The Fly, The Shadow and... The Fool, which has an illustration of a very surprised looking Tomo on its face. Yomi starts to laugh... first quietly, then she bursts into echoing laughter that echoes throughout the entire school...

**FADE TO BLACK**

 

 

**INT : BEDROOM 1 - NIGHT**

YOMI quietly laughs to herself, mumbling "free, free!" in her sleep.

 


End file.
